Jean Grey
Jean Grey-Summers is a fictional comic book superheroine appearing in books published by Marvel Comics. She has been known under the aliases Marvel Girl and later, Phoenix and Dark Phoenix, and is best known as one of five original members of the X-Men, for her relationship with husband Cyclops, and for her central role and transformation in the classic X-Men storyline, the "Dark Phoenix Saga." Jean Grey-Summers is a mutant born with telepathic and telekinetic powers. Her powers first manifested when she saw her childhood friend being hit by a car. She is a caring, nurturing figure, but she also must deal with being an Omega-level mutant and the physical manifestation of the cosmic Phoenix Force. She faces death several times in the history of the series, first in the classic "Dark Phoenix Saga" but due to her connection with the Phoenix Force, she, as her namesake implies, rises from death. Phoenix is an important figure in the lives of other Marvel universe characters, mostly the X-Men, including her husband Cyclops; her mentor and father-figure Charles Xavier; her close friend and sometimes romantic interest Wolverine; Storm, who is her best friend and a sister-like figure; her daughter Rachel Summers; her son X-Man; and stepson Cable. The character is present for much of the X-Men's history, and she is featured in all three X-Men animated series and several video games. Famke Janssen portrays Jean in the X-Men films. She is a playable character in X-Men Legends (2004), X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005), and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009), and appears as an enemy in the first Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. In 2006, IGN rated Jean Grey #6 on their list of Top 25 X-Men from the past forty years.1Publication history Please help improve this article by expanding it. Further information might be found on the talk page. (September 2008) Created by writer Stan Lee and artist/co-writer Jack Kirby, Jean first appeared as Marvel Girl in X-Men #1 (September 1963). After her resurrection, she continued with her original teammates, as a part of X-Factor, and later rejoined the X-Men, becoming a mainstay character once more. Fictional character biography Background Jean Grey was born the daughter of Dr. John Grey and Elaine Grey. Before joining the X-Men, she lived with her family in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, where Dr. Grey worked as a history professor at Bard College. Jean is the only member of her immediate family with mutant abilities (her niece and nephew, Joey and Gailyn, are also revealed as mutants). Her powers first manifest at the age of ten, prematurely triggered when her best friend, Annie Richards, is hit by a car. As her friend lies dying, Jean instinctively links to her mind and senses what Annie feels when she dies; the trauma of experiencing her friend's death nearly kills Jean as well, but instead leaves her in a coma. Xavier with the original team of X-Men; Beast, Iceman, Cyclops, Angel, and Marvel Girl. Art by Jack Kirby. Help from Xavier To rouse her out of her catatonic state, Jean's parents seek the expertise of specialists, of whom only Professor Charles Xavier is able to help. Xavier uses Jean to help locate mutants with his Cerebro Machine. During one fateful session on the astral plane Jean senses young Scott Summers in the orphanage and an aspect of her mind, manifesting in the form of a golden Phoenix raptor, reaches out to him.2 Xavier realizes that Jean's young mind cannot yet cope with her abilities, so he telepathically blocks her access to them, allowing her powers to evolve at a more natural pace. Jean develops her telekinetic powers at the age of 10. Original X-Men As a teenager, Jean leaves her parents to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and, using the codename "Marvel Girl", becomes the first female X-Man, joining the team on its first mission against Magneto.3 With the X-Men, she battles the team's earliest and most enduring threats, including Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants,4 the Juggernaut,5 and the Sentinels.6 She briefly leaves Xavier's school to attend Metro College.7 Back with the X-Men, she helps end the Factor Three conspiracy.8 It is also revealed that she secretly aided Professor Xavier in his preparation to thwart the Z'Nox invasion.9 While on a mission that took them into space, Jean is observed by the Phoenix Force which is drawn to Jean's unlimited potential. Jean envisions her transformation into Phoenix but within an instant she cannot remember what she foresaw.10 Romance At the beginning of the series, Jean and Scott harbor a mutual crush for a long time but neither is aware of the other's feelings (though the readers are made aware early on) and both are too shy to make a move. Jean once has a date with Angel, but insists on taking Scott along, which confuses and frustrates both men. For a while, Angel has feelings for Jean which lead to some bad moments between him and Scott. When Jean leaves to pursue tertiary education at Metro College, it further widens the gap between Scott and Jean; however, Jean and Scott later date openly. At one point, Professor X seems to have some romantic feelings for her.11 However, he believes that she could not reciprocate because he is a paraplegic; therefore he says nothing of it, instead channeling his energies into an increasingly intimate mentor/student relationship with Jean. This forces her to keep his secrets and, at one point, transfer his own power into her. Jean and Scott's relationship takes a brief step forward when the X-Men temporarily disband. Jean works as a swimsuit model and Scott works as a radio announcer, and the two "pretend" to date. After the X-Men reform, there are hints that they are more intimately involved, but the relationship is not "outed" for quite some time. When Jean "dies" and becomes Phoenix, her relationship with Scott changes because she has changed. After they are separated in the Savage Land and each thinks the other is dead, Scott is unable to mourn her, and reasons it's because he no longer loves her. Yet upon their reunion, to fight Proteus at Muir Island, the passion and relationship is rekindled. Soon after, they psychically "marry" - joining parts of their minds together in a psychic bond.12 When Logan is introduced as part of the "next generation", he is immediately drawn to her, and harbors a secret love for her. Through the series, Logan generally respects Jean's choice to be with Scott, and the two share a deep friendship which, despite a powerful emotional and physical attraction, is never consummated. In Grant Morrison's New X-Men stories, Jean increasingly talks to Logan about her marital problems, and Logan tries to help the married couple reconcile, even convincing Jean to return to Scott when Scott has a psychic affair with Emma Frost. Immediately following Jean's death, Scott begins to date Emma. Although he does 'honor and respect her', this is due to a psychic suggestion left by Jean to force Scott to move on and "live". Second Genesis X-Men vol. 1, #101. Art by Dave Cockrum. The original team of X-Men is held captive by Krakoa the Living Island, so Xavier recruits a new team of X-Men to help save the others from Krakoa.13 Most of the team's senior members then leave, including Jean.14 Scott feels that he belongs only with the X-Men, and this upsets Jean. However, she remains in contact with the X-Men and becomes best friends with Ororo Munroe (Storm). Phoenix While Jean and Scott are having a romantic evening in Manhattan, she, Wolverine, and Banshee, are abducted by Sentinels. They are taken to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. orbital platform under the command of the anti-mutant activist Steven Lang, who is plotting to unleash a new generation of Sentinels. The other X-Men, with the aid of Dr. Peter Corbeau, rescue them.15 During the space station's destruction, the X-Men find that their shuttle has been damaged in an earlier fight with the Sentinels. The X-Men decide that someone must stay at the controls and pilot the ship, while everyone else remains in the shuttle's heavily-shielded life cell. Knowing no one else could survive long enough to pilot the shuttle to safety, Jean uses her telepathy on Dr. Corbeau to learn how to pilot the shuttle and her telekinesis to block the radiation as she pilots the ship back to Earth.16 Her telekinetic shields give way under the onslaught of the intense radiation. The strain of holding the solar radiation at bay with her powers destroys the psychic shields Xavier placed in her mind as a child, and Jean assumes her ultimate potential as a psychic, becoming an entity of pure thought. The shuttle crashes into a bay, and Jean telekinetically reforms her body and emerges from the water. Taking the code name of Phoenix, Jean's psi-powers are now vastly stronger, and she manifests a fiery bird-shaped energy aura whenever she uses her powers to their fullest extent.17 Phoenix healed the M'Kraan Crystal to keep the universe from being destroyed. Inhumans After her transformation into Phoenix, Cyclops tries to get Jean to rejoin the team. Jean angrily refuses saying that she isn't a teenager any more and can control her new powers. When Nightcrawler is held on trial by the Inhumans, Professor X contacts Jean to aid the X-Men in saving him. Jean and the X-Men arrive at Attilan where she senses the anger and fury of all the Inhumans. This angers her and she lashes out against them causing a giant battle. Gorgon creates an avalanche threatening to destroy Attilan forcing Jean to shield the entire palace with a telekinetic wall. She then transforms the wall into a funnel with Black Bolt letting out a powerful scream through the funnel which destroys the avalanche. With peace between the X-Men and Inhumans they journey back home with Scott angry at Jean saying she started the entire fight, leading for him to say he doesn't know Jean anymore. Jean then replies back that maybe he never knew her at all.& issue needed Dark Phoenix Phoenix consumes a star, inadvertently killing billions of people. In "The Dark Phoenix Saga", Mastermind a.k.a. Jason Wyngarde tampers with Jean's mind, convincing her she's a Victorian aristocrat (and the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club) and that he is her husband. She turns on her friends, but then loses control of her emotions and becomes the Dark Phoenix, attacking her friends and teammates and destroying a populated solar system's star. Jean regains her sanity long enough to commit suicide rather than risk becoming the Dark Phoenix again and killing anyone else.18 After killing herself on the moon, Jean's soul awakens in the afterlife and is dressed in a White Phoenix costume. Death greets Jean and tries to help her understand the Phoenix before fragments of her soul are sent back to Earth.19 John Byrne, penciller on Uncanny X-Men, had strong feelings against how powerful Phoenix had become and worked with writer Chris Claremont to effectively remove Phoenix from the storyline, initially by removing her powers. However, Byrne's decision to have Dark Phoenix destroy an inhabited solar system in Uncanny X-Men #135, coupled with the planned ending to the story arc, worried then-Editor-in-Chief Jim Shooter, who felt that allowing Jean to live at the conclusion of the story was both morally unacceptable (given that she had essentially committed an act of genocide) and also an unsatisfying ending from a storytelling point of view. As a result, Shooter requested that Claremont and Byrne rewrite the last chapter of issue #137, to explicitly place in the story both a consequence and an ending commensurate with the enormity of Phoenix's actions. The original ending, as well as an interview with Claremont, Byrne, Shooter, and then-Uncanny X-Men editor Louise Simonson which gives the full explanation for the changes, was published in the one-shot Phoenix: The Untold Story. In the original ending, instead of turning into Phoenix again during the X-Men's battle with the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, Jean is overpowered and captured. Lilandra has Jean subjected to what amounts to a psychic lobotomy, leaving Jean without any of her telepathic or telekinetic powers. The concept that Byrne and Claremont had in mind was that her powers ended up being more or less permanently suppressed, but with the threat always in the shadows of Phoenix returning. In the end, Jean is allowed to return to Earth with the rest of the X-Men, "cured" of the power and madness of Dark Phoenix. The one-shot also reveals the original splash page drawn for Uncanny X-Men #138, which shows Jean and Scott in a happier time, contrasted with the splash page actually published in issue #138 that shows Jean's funeral. Marvel editor Jim Shooter, in response to a question about the return of Jean Grey, responded, "Jean Grey is dead".needed For a while, Marvel stuck to this, although the interview in The Untold Story shows that Byrne had already given thought to a possible way to revive Jean (although the idea as it existed then was not expanded upon in the interview). Return A few years later, there was a desire to bring Jean Grey back to life, as part of the launch of the new X-Factor series. Editorially, it was decreed that this would only be allowed if Jean could be utterly absolved of the evil deeds of the Dark Phoenix Saga. This absolution begins when the Avengers find a strange pod lying on the bottom of Jamaica bay, which they send to Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. The pod cracks open and Jean emerges, with no memories from the time she flew the shuttle until she hatched from the cocoon, but the truth of Phoenix is now revealed. While dying upon the shuttle, Jean was, in fact, approached by a cosmic psychic entity known as the Phoenix Force, which duplicated Jean's form and merged with a portion of her soul/consciousness, while Jean herself was sealed in a pod at the bottom of the bay to heal.20 It was the Phoenix Force which became the Dark Phoenix and committed those evil actions, hence Jean was absolved of them and went on to found X-Factor with her original X-Men teammates. Jean is now without her telepathy, but her telekinesis is much more powerful. The former X-Men are contacted and she reunites with them.21 Jean learns that the Phoenix Force merged with Rachel Summers, her daughter from an alternate timeline. Jean initially rejected Rachel because of this, as she felt Rachel's existence was a constant reminder of the dark future she came from and feared could still come to pass. During the time in which Jean is thought dead, Scott meets a pilot named Madelyne Pryor. They marry and gave birth to a son, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. When Scott hears Jean is alive, he leaves Pryor. Shortly afterward, he joins Jean and the other founding X-Men to create X-Factor.22 Early in X-Factor's career, Jean first battles the mutants' nemesis, Apocalypse.23 Inferno Scott calls Madelyne to try to persuade her to come to New York. When he receives no answer, he assumes that his wife had left him. In truth, Mister Sinister kidnapped Madelyne and Nathan. Mr. Sinister had created Madelyne from Jean Grey's DNA, believing the offspring of Jean Grey and Scott Summers would be a genetically superior mutant who possessed incredible powers. With her purpose fulfilled, Sinister turns Madelyne over to the Marauders. The X-Men rescue her and she joins them. Wanting to rescue her son from Mr. Sinister, Madelyne makes a pact with demons, and using her despair, the goblins make her their queen, driving her insane. Madelyne attempts to sacrifice Nathan in a ritual that will bring the demons of Limbo into the world. Madelyne dies in a climactic battle with Jean after she links their minds and wills herself to die—hoping the link will kill Jean as well. Madelyne dies, and then the piece of Jean's consciousness that had merged with the Phoenix Force (which had migrated into Madelyne Pryor upon the death of the Phoenix) returned to Jean, granting her all the memories of both Madelyne and the Dark Phoenix.24 Jean now also contained a spark of the Phoenix Force but would later expel it while helping an alien world fend off a Celestial.25 Her telepathy had also been restored to her by the villain Psynapse. Gold Team Jean becomes a member of the X-Men's "Gold Team" led by Storm when X-Factor joins with Xavier.26 When her physical body dies in a Sentinel attack, Jean survives by transferring her psyche into the body of the comatose Emma Frost. While in Emma's body, Jean uses telekinesis, an ability that Emma never used. Jean is later restored to her original body with the help of Xavier and Forge.27 Jean is instrumental in saving Wolverine's life when Magneto rips the adamantium from his skeleton.2829 Using her telekinesis, Jean holds Logan's body together and supports his healing factor. Later on after the death of Colossus's sister Jean greatly comforts Jubilee showing a caring relationship between the two.& issue needed When Sabretooth comes to the mansion Jean once more comforts Jubilee as well as confronting Xavier about his decision.& issue needed She then confronts Sabretooth and badly beats him while attacking him with her powers.& issue needed With Cyclops, Jean later encounters Stryfe for the first time. Stryfe kidnaps the two and tortures them with the two later on escaping. They soon discover that Stryfe is in fact a clone of Cable, Scott's son.30 Around this time Jean and Cyclops reconcile as Jean noticed that Cyclops was greatly attracted to Psylocke and was often thinking of her.& issue needed Around this time Jean also places mental blocks in the mind of Jessica Jones to keep her from psychic trauma and influence from enemies like the Purple Man.needed Marriage The wedding of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. X-Men #30, art by Andy Kubert. Scott proposed to Jean, but she declined because the memories of him proposing to both Madelyne and The Phoenix kept haunting her.31 He told her he would wait for her. Later, Jean proposes to Scott at Thanksgiving and he agrees with the two announcing it at dinner time.& issue needed At the wedding Jean is saddened that Wolverine won't attend, but unknown to her, he watches from a distance. Scott and Jean get married, with Jean sharing a dance with Xavier while telekinetically holding him in the air. The two bid good-bye to the X-Men, and Jean throws the flowers, which are caught by Rogue.32 but not before she apologized to Rachel and welcomed her into her life permanently.33 Honeymoon During their honeymoon, they are taken into the future to raise Scott's son Nathan.34 After returning, Jean resumes using the name Phoenix as an attempt to redeem both the entity and herself and to honor Rachel, who was presumed dead at the time,& issue needed but was later revealed to have been lost somewhere in the time-stream with the premature death of Apocalypse.& issue needed She also adopted the classic green and gold Phoenix costume to signify this.& issue needed Scott and Jean then head off to Alaska after Scott is greatly injured during Operation: Zero Tolerance.& issue needed Power Switch During a battle with the aforementioned villain, Scott merged with the immortal mutant. Jean and Psylocke switch powers, and Jean adds Psylocke's telepathic powers to her own telepathy, as well as her shadow astral-form, while Psylocke gets Jean's telekinesis. Jean begins to manifest fiery Phoenix raptor effects as the physical manifestation of her powers. Jean also uses the Phoenix Force to witness humanity's possible evolution into Eternity and converses with Eternity itself when Prosh recruits her to help stop the Stranger from destroying the universe.35 Jean learns that Cyclops is alive, and searches for him with her stepson Cable (Nathan).& issue needed Jean uses her increased telepathic powers to separate Cyclops' and Apocalypse's spirits.& issue needed Marital Problems Jean enters Emma's mind interrupting Scott and Emma's telepathic affair. Art by Phil Jimenez. A combination of Jean's duties as headmistress of the Xavier Institute, her reemerging Phoenix powers, and Scott's temporary merger with Apocalypse drives a wedge between the couple. Jean attempts to rebuild the relationship, but Scott remains distant, refusing to sleep with her. Scott turns to Emma Frost, who takes advantage of Scott's emotional problems, which leads to a telepathic extramarital affair.36 When confronted by Jean, Scott claims that they shared "only thoughts" and that he had done nothing wrong; Jean, however, disagrees and demands that Emma explain herself, but Emma only jeers and insults her. Enraged, Jean unleashes the Phoenix power on Emma, rifling through her memories and forcing her to confront the truth about herself. Later, one of the Stepford Cuckoos shatters Emma's diamond form. Beast, under the belief that Emma can be saved, attempts to rebuild her from the shattered diamond. Jean arrives and informs Hank that despite her malicious nature, Emma had truly fallen in love with her husband, and understanding that Emma can offer Scott something she can't, she uses her powers to fuse the diamond pieces of Emma's body together again and revives her.37 Death Later, tricked by Xorn, Wolverine and Phoenix are propelled towards the sun while on Asteroid M. About to die, Wolverine reluctantly stabs Phoenix so she will not have to die an agonizing death in the intense solar heat. Seconds before they collide with the sun, the Phoenix Force manifests within Jean, and she saves them both. She tells him that by killing her, he helped her release the "Phoenix Consciousness." Arriving on Earth, they battled Xorn (who had revealed himself to be Magneto but would later be retconned into an imposter), who then mortally injures Phoenix by transferring a large amount of electro-magnetic energy to her brain, inducing a "planetary-scale stroke." As Jean dies in Scott's arms, she tells him to live.38 It was revealed later that before she died, Jean created a holempathic matrix crystal for Rachel and imprinted it with her essence so that, no matter what happened to her physically, her soul would always be with her. Here Comes Tomorrow Main article: Here Comes Tomorrow Scott Summers refusal of Emma Frost's offer to reopen Xavier's Institute after Jean's death creates a future timeline in which Hank McCoy reopens the school. Under the pressure, he takes the drug "Kick", which is revealed to be the aerosol form of the villain Sublime, who possesses Hank McCoy and drives him insane. 150 years later, the near-immortal Beast tries to resurrect Phoenix and use her to destroy every life-form on Earth, except for the creatures created by Sublime itself, only to be defeated by Jean. Phoenix then carries out her disinfection and absorbs the future universe into the "White Hot Room", a higher plane of reality with other Phoenix hosts and 'home' to the consciousness of the Phoenix Force. Jean wears a white variation of her Phoenix outfit and is revealed to be "a White Phoenix of the Crown". Jean reaches back in time and telepathically urges Scott to live. Instead of refusing Emma and leaving the institute, Scott chooses to be with Emma and keep the Xavier Institute alive.39 Endsong Main article: X-Men: Phoenix - Endsong The Shi'ar resurrect the Phoenix Force in an attempt to destroy it while it is weak. The Phoenix flees to earth and resurrects Jean in an attempt to make itself whole. Wolverine arrives and the two battle until they find themselves at the North Pole. Wolverine repeatedly kills Jean, weakening her and allowing her to gain control of herself and imprison herself in an iceberg. The Phoenix leaves Jean and takes control of Emma Frost, however Emma is not powerful enough and starts to burn up from controlling it. The X-Men free Jean from her prison with her ripping the Phoenix out from Emma. Jean reveals herself to be one being with the Phoenix saying they are the same and the two merge together once more. This causes her to become Dark Phoenix, but Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos link all the past and present X-Men together to show their love for Jean. This causes Jean to become the White Phoenix and she saves the X-Men from the Shi'ar before returning to the White Hot Room.40 Warsong Main article: X-Men: Phoenix - Warsong Writer Greg Pak has said that Warsong "is not another Jean Grey resurrection story. It's an essential Phoenix story, and therefore ultimately an essential tale for understanding Jean Grey." 41 Pak also stated that Warsong will lay the groundwork for the future of both Jean and the Phoenix. However the story only featured her telepathic voice talking to the Stepford Cuckoos as they flew over her grave and a flashback in the first issue. The rest of the series involved the Cuckoos encountering the fragment of the Phoenix's consciousness that visited them at the end of the Endsong miniseries. They merge with the fragment and gain Phoenix-level abilities, but later must imprison the Phoenix fragment in their diamond hearts, an ability they manifest after their origins—as cloned daughters of Emma Frost—are revealed. X-Men Messiah Complex Main article: X-Men: Messiah Complex Since the events of M-Day, when most of mutantkind was depowered and no new mutant births occur, mutantkind is on the verge of extinction. Cerebro then detects a new mutant baby born in Cooperstown, Alaska. When Cerebro detects her, a tremendous outburst of power from the child partially destroys it. As the child has aged and grown, she has developed features distinctively similar to Jean Grey, including crimson red hair, and green eyes. As seen in Cable #5, a closeup of the baby's eyes show twin reflections of the Phoenix emblem in them. Future Return A recent interview panel at the San Diego Comic-Con confirmed that there are discussions going on at Marvel involving Jean's eventual return, however it also stated that it's a story Marvel doesn't want to rush.42 At the San Francisco Wondercon, when asked about Jean's future Matt Fraction told the audience "There's a little girl with red hair and green eyes in the future that you should keep your eyes on" in reference to Hope Summers.43 In X-Men - Kingbreaker #4, Korvus' Blade of the Phoenix loses its power and Rachel's connection to the Phoenix Echo is somehow lost. As yet, no explanation was given for what happened except for Rachel who says "Please, not now… Mom.".44 What happened to the Phoenix Force will be examined after “War of Kings” is over.45 Sisterhood of Mutants Jean's clone Madelyne Pryor has reappeared in her new alias as the Red Queen.46.The Red Queen forms a Sisterhood of Mutants, consisting of Lady Mastermind, her sister, Martinique Jason, Spiral, Chimera, Lady Deathstrike and a brainwashed Psylocke, attacking the X-Men at their new base in Graymalkin.47 Lady Mastermind manages to hold Emma Frost within a psychic trap, however in the Astral Plane Emma is confronted by a woman who has a striking resemblance to Jean Grey. Emma calls her Maddie but the woman says that she isn't Maddie but often confused to be her. Jean then uses her powers to free Emma from the psychic trap before disappearing. The Red Queen's goal is revealed to be her taking a lock of Jean's hair that belongs to Wolverine.48 The Red Queen uses the lock of hair as a talisman to locate Jean's deceased body and arrives back at Westchester where she attempts to resurrect Jean's body and possess it. It is soon discovered that Domino switched the bodies in Jean's grave and as any body besides Jean's cannot hold Madelyne, the Red Queen is sucked inside with an unknown fate.49 Powers and abilities Jean Grey is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the physical hosts of the Phoenix Force. When her powers first manifest, Jean is unable to cope with her telepathy, forcing Professor X to suppress her access to it altogether. Instead, he chooses to train her in the use of her telekinesis while allowing her telepathy to grow at its natural rate before reintroducing it.needed This is why in Jean's debut appearance as Marvel Girl, she is only capable of using her telekinetic powers.needed When the Professor hides to prepare for the Z'Nox, he reopens Jean's telepathic powers, which was initially explained as Xavier 'sharing' some of his telepathy with her.50 Jean's telepathy allows her to read, influence, control, and communicate with the minds of others, project her mind into the astral plane, and generate telepathic force blasts that can stun or kill others. Jean is one of the few telepaths skilled enough to communicate with animals (animals with high intelligence, such as dolphins,51 dogs,52 and ravens53). She can also telepathically take away or control people's natural bodily functions and senses, such as sight, hearing, smell, taste, or even mutant powers. A side effect of her telepathy is that she is gifted with an eidetic memory.54 Her telekinetic strength and skill are both of an extremely high level, capable of grasping objects in Earth orbit and manipulating hundreds of components in mid-air in complex patterns. She uses her telekinesis to often lift herself and others giving her the ability of levitation and flight. She also uses her telekinesis to construct various objects out of telekinetic energy as well as powerful shields and energy blasts. When Jean absorbs Psylocke's specialized telepathic powers, her own telepathy is increased to the point that she can physically manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird whose claws can inflict both physical and mental damage. Phoenix discovers that she can telepathically enhance the powers of other mutants.& issue needed She briefly develops a psychic shadow form like Psylocke's, with a gold Phoenix emblem over her eye instead of the Crimson Dawn mark possessed by Psylocke. Jean briefly lost her telekinesis to Psylocke after this, but the Phoenix Force recreated those powers for her at a far stronger level than before. The Phoenix can revive, absorb, rechannel, and preserve the life-force of any kind of life-form, meaning that she can take life energy from one person and give it to others, heal herself with the same life energy, or even resurrect the dead, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life and deathneeded. As Phoenix, Jean's powers escalate to an incalculable level: allowing her to rearrange matter at a subatomic level, fly unaided through space, survive in any atmosphere, manipulate electromagnetic and cosmic energies for various effects and atmospheric disturbances. She manifests a "telekinetic sensitivity" (called "the Manifestation of the Phoenix"needed) to objects in her immediate environment that lets her feel the texture of objects, their molecular patterns, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level. She can also create stargates that can transport her to anywhere in the universe instantaneously. As the Phoenix, Jean can resurrect herself after death and is unaffected by the passage of time. Though initially perceived as "borrowing" the powers of the Phoenix Force, due to original status as a host for the Force, they are entirely her own; Death itself has said that Jean is the rightful owner of those powers.19 Further evolution allowed her to actually become one with the Phoenix Force (as opposed to serving as its host) due to her status as an Omega-level mutant with unlimited potential, in which it was revealed that Jean was the White Phoenix of the Crown.39 As the White Phoenix, Jean can manipulate and control whole timelines, as seen when she brought the alternate future of Here Comes Tomorrow into the White-Hot Room.55 Jean grey is also a college graduate from Metro College with select a education in mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, and uncompleted doctorate studies in biomedicine. Ancestry Introduced as a concept during Uncanny X-Men #125 (September, 1979), the villain Mastermind attempted to turn Grey into the Black Queen of the modern Hellfire Club by creating the illusion that she was living in the body of an ancestor named Lady Grey. Later, Ben Raab and Charlie Adlard revisited the concept and in X-Men: Hellfire Club #2 (February, 2000) made Lady Grey a real ancestor of the character rather than simply an illusion. Her back story, as recounted by the narrative, places her as an influential member, possibly a Queen, of the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania branch of the Club during the American Revolutionary War. Other versions Main article: Alternate versions of Jean Grey As a fictional character in the Marvel Universe, Jean Grey appears in various alternate plot lines and fictional universes. In other media Main article: Jean Grey in other media Jean Grey also appears in various media, such as animated programs, video games, films, and is sometimes referenced in pop culture. See also End of Greys Phoenix Force References ^ Hilary Goldstein; Richard George. "IGN.com Top 25 X-Men The Top 25 X-Men". ign comics UK. Retrieved 2009-05-29. ^ Chris Claremont (w), Mike Collins (p), Josef Rubinstein (i). "When Dreams Are Dust" Classic X-Men (42) (Mid-December 1989), Marvel Comics ^ Stan Lee (w), Jack Kirby (p), Paul Reinman (i). "X-Men" X-Men 1 (1) (September 1963), Marvel Comics ^ Stan Lee (w), Jack Kirby (p), Paul Reinman (i). "The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants!" X-Men 1 (4) (March 1964), Marvel Comics ^ Stan Lee (w), Jack Kirby; Alex Toth; Werner Roth (p). X-Men 1 (12-13) (July - September 1965), Marvel Comics ^ Stan Lee (w), Jack Kirby; Werner Roth (p). X-Men 1 (14-16) (November 1965 - January 1966), Marvel Comics ^ Roy Thomas (w), Werner Roth (p), Dick Ayers (i). "The Plague of ... The Locust!" X-Men 1 (24) (September 1966), Marvel Comics ^ Roy Thomas (w), Ross Andru; Don Heck (p). X-Men 1 (37-39) (October - December 1967), Marvel Comics ^ Dennis O'Neil (w), Neal Adams (p), Tom Palmer (i). "Before I'd Be Slave..." X-Men 1 (65) (February 1970), Marvel Comics ^ John Byrne (w), John Byrne (p), Tom Palmer; Joe Sinnott (i). X-Men: The Hidden Years (8-9) (July - August 2000), Marvel Comics ^ Stan Lee (w), Jack Kirby (p), Paul Reinman (i). "Beware of the Blob!" X-Men 1 (3) (January 1964), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont ;John Byrne (w), John Byrne (p), Terry Austin (i). "Wolverine: Alone!" X-Men 1 (133) (May 1980), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont; Len Wein (w), Dave Cockrum (p), Peter Iro; Dave Cockrum (i). "Second Genesis" Giant-Size X-Men 1 (1) (1975), Marvel Comics ^ Len Wein; Chris Claremont (w), Dave Cockrum (p), Bob McLeod (i). "The Doomsmith Scenario!" X-Men 1 (91) (August 1975), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont (w), Dave Cockrum (p), Sam Grainger (i). "Merry Christmas, X-Men..." X-Men 1 (98) (April 1976), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont (w), Dave Cockrum (p,i). "Greater Love Hath No X-Man..." X-Men 1 (100) (August 1976), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont (w), Dave Cockrum; John Byrne (p). X-Men 1 (101-108) (October 1976 - December 1977), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont; John Byrne (w), John Byrne (p). "The Dark Phoenix Saga" X-Men 1 (129-138) (January - September 1980), Marvel Comics ^ a b Chris Claremont (w), Mike Collins (p), Josef Rubinstein (i). "Flights of Angels" Classic X-Men (43) (January 1990), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont (w), John Bolton (p,i). "Phoenix" Classic X-Men (8) (April 1987), Marvel Comics ^ John Byrne (w), John Byrne (p), Terry Austin (i). "Like a Phoenx!" Fantastic Four 1 (286) (January 1986), Marvel Comics ^ Bob Layton (w), Jackson Guice (p), Bob Layton; Jackson Guice; Joe Rubinstein (i). "Third Genesis" X-Factor 1 (1) (February 1986), Marvel Comics ^ Louise Simonson (w), Jackson Guice (p), Bob McLeod (i). "Apocalypse Now!" X-Factor 1 (6) (July 1986), Marvel Comics ^ Louise Simonson (w), Louise Simonson (p), Al Milgrom (i). "Duet!" X-Factor 1 (38) (March 1989), Marvel Comics ^ Louise Simonson (w), Rich Buckler (p), Allen Milgrom (i). "Judgement Day" X-Factor 1 (50) (January 1990), Marvel Comics ^ Jim Lee; Chris Claremont (w), Jim Lee (p), Scott Williams (i). "Rubicon" X-Men 2 (1) (October 1991), REQUIRED ^ Jim Lee; Whilce Portacio; John Byrne (w), Whilce Portacio (p), Art Thibert (i). "Fresh Upstart" The Uncanny X-Men (281) (October 1991), Marvel Comics ^ Fabian Nicieza (w), Andy Kubert (p), Matt Ryan (i). "Fatal Attractions: Dreams Fade" X-Men 2 (25) (October 1993), Marvel Comics ^ Larry Hama (w), Adam Kubert (p), Mark Farmer; Dan Green; Mark Pennington (i). "Nightmares Persist" Wolverine 2 (75) (November 1993), Marvel Comics ^ Fabian Nicieza (w), Greg Capullo (p), Harry Candelario (i). "Jacklightning" X-Force 1 (16) (November 1992), Marvel Comics ^ Louise Simonson (w), Terry Shoemaker (p), Al Milgrom (i). "Ghosts" X-Factor 1 (53) (April 1990), Marvel Comics ^ Fabian Nicieza (w), Andy Kubert (p), Matt Ryan (i). "The Ties That Bind" X-Men 2 (30) (March 1994), Marvel Comics ^ Scott Lobdell (w), Ken Lashley (p), Randy Elliott (i). "Hello, I Must Be Going" Excalibur 1 (75) (March 1994), Marvel Comics ^ Scott Lobdell (w), Gene Ha (p). The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix (1-4) (May - August 1994), Marvel Comics ^ Fabian Nicieza (w), Fabian Nicieza (p), Andrew Pepoy (i). "Tomorrow Begins Today" X-Men Forever (6) (June 2001), Marvel Comics ^ Grant Morrison (w), Frank Quitely (p). "The Prime of Miss Emma Frost" New X-Men 1 (138) (May 2003), Marvel Comics ^ Grant Morrison (w), Phil Jimenez (p), Andy Lanning (i). "Murder at the Mansion Part One: 'Shattered'" New X-Men 1 (139) (June 2003), Marvel Comics ^ Grant Morrison (w), Phil Jimenez (p), Andy Lanning; Simon Coleby (i). "Planet X Conclusion: Phoenix Invictus" New X-Men 1 (150) (February 2004), Marvel Comics ^ a b Grant Morrison (w), Frank Quitely; Marc Silvestri (p). "Here Comes Tomorrow" New X-Men 1 (151-154) (March - May 2004), Marvel Comics ^ X-Men: Phoenix - Endsong #1-5 ^ Singh, Arune (2006-06-02). "It's Not Over Till She Sings: Greg Pak Talks 'X-Men: Phoenix- Warsong'". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2009-05-29. ^ Manning, Shaun (2008-07-25). "CCI: The X-Men Panel". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2009-05-29. ^ Johnson, Alan (2009-03-01). "WonderCon '09 - X-Men Panel". Newsarama. Retrieved 2009-05-29. ^ Christopher Yost (w), Dustin Weaver; Paco Diaz (p), Jaime Mendoza; Vicente Cifuentes (i). "X-Men: Kingbreaker Part Four" X-Men: Kingbreaker (4) (May 2009), Marvel Comics ^ Tramountanas, George A. (2009-04-21). "X-POSITION: Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2009-04-22. ^ Uncanny X-Men #503 ^ Uncanny X-Men #509 ^ Uncanny X-Men #510 ^ Uncanny X-Men #511 ^ Roy Thomas (w), Don Heck (p), George Tuska (i). "If I Should Die...!" X-Men 1 (42) (March 1968), Marvel Comics ^ Chris Claremont (w), John Bolton (p,i). "Lifesigns" Classic X-Men (13) (September 1987), Marvel Comics ^ Chuck Austen (w), Romano Molenaar (p), Danny Miki (i). "Can They Suffer?" X-Men Unlimited 1 (44) (May 2003), Marvel Comics ^ Steven T. Seagle (w), Dan Norton (p), Dexter Vines; Scott Hanna (i). "The Sky Is Falling" The Uncanny X-Men (357) (July 1998), Marvel Comics ^ Scott Lobdell (w), Mel Rubi (p). "Casualties of War" The Uncanny X-Men (344) (May 1997), Marvel Comics ^ Grant Morrison (w), Frank Quitely; Marc Silvestri (p). "Here Comes Tomorrow Conclusion: Rescue... and Emergency" New X-Men 1 (154) (May 2004), Marvel Comics